Kohr Family
Clan Kohr was an ancient Mandalorian bloodline that could trace it's lineage back to the Great Galactic War. Drawing it's name from "kot" meaning strength/strong and "Choruk" meaning stone, members of this family extended throughout mandalorian history. The Kohr's considered many close Mandalorians unofficial members, so Kohrs were often in other clans. Starting with Ined and Rylon, members of the Kohr family were known for marking their place in history thousands of times. HISTORY Years before the Great Galactic War, Ined Monie adopted a young human into the Mandalorians. Naming him "Rylon Kohr", he thus created the Kohr clan and became it's first member. The clan was eventually handed down to Nor'schfett Kohr who became the unchallenged and fearless Alor of Aliit Kohr and lead the clan to glory. As the war waged on, many members were killed in action and went M.I.A. Nor'schfett Kohr disbanded the clan with his last two clan mates, Rallymaster Ba'slan Kohr, and Nestorr Kohr who both went back to their former clans. One of which would die in combat and the other would soon lead his clan to great victories against the Republic and Eternal Empire to the last dying member which in fact, was Nestorr Galaar himself. The former Alor known as Nor'schfett Kohr activities were spotted last in the Outer Rims, specially on Tatooine where he was seen slaughtering Sand People for sport. Thousands of years later, the infamous and ancient Clan Kohr would be revived by Ryllick Starrider during the Rise of the Empire Era. NOTABLE MEMBERS Ined Monie - A Zabrak Mandalorian and father to Rylon Kohr Rylon Kohr - Mandalore the Implacable Aka'an Tal - Human Mandalorian, "son" to Rylon Galraan Kar'ta - Human Mandalorian, led the rebirth of the Kar'ta clan Roukoh Kar'ta - Human Mandalorian, led the rebirth of the Kar'ta clan Sora Kohr - Wife of Rylon Jaraax Ohl - Human Mandalorian, like a brother to Rylon Dostitok Ossk - "Son" to Rylon Ryllick Starrider - Human Mandalorian, chieftain during rise of the Empire Era Nor'schfett Kohr - Human Mandalorian, current Alor of Aliit Kohr A.K.A. "The Iron Giant of Raxus Prime" and dubbed "The Cannibal" by outsiders. Last seen in the Outer Rims. Nestorr Kohr - Human Mandalorian, originally of Aliit Galaar was adopted into the clan to help the war effort by his old comrade in arms, Nor'schfett Kohr. He eventually returned to his old clan where he was welcomed back as the Alor and went on to fight the Republic, the Revanites, and the Eternal Empire. He was last spotted on Dxun with his son, Hokan'yc Galaar. Ba'slan Kohr - Human Mandalorian, adopted into Aliit Kohr by Nor'schfett Kohr, became the successor of Mesh'la and held on to Rallymaster title till the clan disbanded. K.I.A years later. His vod, Nestorr Galaar would tell great stories to the Mandalorian youth of Ba'slan's fearlessness and determination in combat and would tell of Ba'slan's great marksmanship and scouting expertise. Mesh'la Kohr - Human Mandalorian, former Aliit Kohr rallymaster, adopted by Nor'schfett Kohr, M.I.A. Gen'zo Kohr - Human Mandalorian, adopted by Nor'schfett Kohr, went M.I.A. Slag Kohr - Twi'lek Mandalorian, adopted into clan. Active. Galvik Kohr - Human Mandalorian, adopted into clan. MIA. Marel Kohr - Human Mandalorian, married into clan. Active. Category:Clans